The present invention generally relates to installation of decorative lights on buildings and other elevated locations.
During holiday seasons and during other festive events, decorative lights may be installed on buildings and other structures. Typically such lights are constructed as strings of small light fixtures held together by common wiring.
Installation and subsequent removal of such lights is typically performed by people working on ladders or motorized lift equipment. In many instances, more than one person may be required to position on an elevated portion of a structure or remove the lights from the structure.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system of installing and removing decorative lights in which one person may perform the task without use of ladders or other lift equipment.